vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
A Ghost is the soul and spirit of a deceased animal or person, that can appear in a visible manifestation to the living. Features To those that could see them, ghosts are no different to how they appeared prior to their deaths, and are usually seen garbed in the very same attire(s) they wore up to that point. Apparently, the resemblance is so striking that not even Vampires, with all their enhance senses, are incapable of differentiating ghosts from their live counterparts. Powers and Abilities Basic Ghost Powers *'Immortality '- Ghosts are truly immortal and will exist forever and never die. *'Possession '- The act of controlling and manipulating the body, mind, and soul of a living person. *'Teleportation '- The act of transporting ones self from one location to another by supernatural means. This power is mainly rooted on the fact that ghosts lack a substantial presence in the physical world. Hence, they are unbound by the borders of space, allowing them to appear and disappear from place to place as they wish. *'Intangibility '- Being disembodied souls of the departed, Ghosts cannot be affected by aspects within the physical realm. *'Manifestation '- Given the right circumstances, Ghosts can make their presence manifest in the physical world, allowing them to interact like they were back when they were alive. However, such circumstances usually involve a powerful magical effect (i.e. a magic artifact giving them physical form, the Veil to the Other Side being lowered, or the Other Side itself being destroyed.) *'Shapeshifting' - Ghosts can take any form they choose, but will usually manifest a form the same or simular to the one they had in life. Other Powers *'Vampire Abilities '- If a vampire becomes a spirit, they will still possess their vampire powers. *'Werewolf Abilities '- If a werewolf becomes a spirit, they will still possess their werewolf powers. *'Witchcraft Abilities '- If a witch becomes a spirit, they will still possess their witchcraft powers. Weaknesses *'Isolation '- Ghosts can interact with the living through mediums and witches. However, if the person chooses to isolate themselves from the spirit, the ghost will be forced to vanish. *'Witchcraft '- Like all creatures, ghosts are susceptible to magic. The Other Side The Other Side is the mysterious dimension where the spirits of dead supernatural beings reside. It was created by Qetsiyah in an attempt to imprison the immortal Silas. The spell ensured that every supernatural being that died would come to the Other Side, instead of finding peace and moving on. Ghosts in the Series *Alaric Saltzman *Anna *Esther *Emily Bennett *Frederick *Bonnie Bennett *Lexi *Mason Lockwood *Pearl *Rose-Marie *Sheila Bennett *Vicki Donovan *One Hundred Unnamed Witches *Vampires from the tomb *Kol Mikaelson *Connor Jordan *Alexander *Galen Vaughn *Aja *Adrian *Qetsiyah *Old Witch *Jesse *Silas *11 witches killed by Caroline Gallery 2X22Anna.png|Anna 2X22Vicki.png|Vicki Bonnie-photo 500x370.jpg|Bonnie and Emily Alaric'.png|Alaric Saltzman vlcsnap-2013-04-01-15h14m29s166.png|Damon talking to Ric on his graveyard. TVD563.jpg|Rose Fds.jpg|Lexi Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-55.png|Mason PearlS03E07.jpg|Pearl S4ep1p50.png|Sheila Kol04X22 (19).png|Kol JerS04X22 (1).png|Jeremy JerS04X22 (9).png|Elena embraces Jeremy Ghostsintheseries1.jpg|Ghosts-1 Trivia *Qetsiyah was indirectly responsible for the existence of ghosts. By creating the Other Side, she prevented the souls of deceased supernatural beings from finding peace, thus trapping them as ghosts on the Other Side. See also Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Species Category:Ghosts